Madness
by Nona Decima Morta
Summary: It was madness when Finnick Odair was chosen as the male tribute for District 4's 65th Hunger Games. It was madness as he realised the aim of the game was to kill or be killed. It was madness when Annie Cresta was chosen as the female tribute for District 4's 70th Hunger Games. It was madness when Annie's mind snapped. This is the tale of Annie and Finnick.
1. Annie-Before The Reaping

Chapter I

**Annie Cresta**

The wind played with my hair, as I strolled across the sand, looking for small, unusual shells that I could make into a necklace for myself.

I was twelve; almost of working age.

Boys started fishing, selling and gutting when they're twelve, but girls start a year later. I'm determined to spend as much time on the beach as I can, before I join the District Four workforce. There were beaches all over District Four, but the one furthest away from the villages, was my favourite. It was smaller than the rest, and hardly anyone goes there.

A perfect sanctuary.

I leant down to pick up a conical shell.

_Splat!_

I turned around and saw my childhood friend, Finnick Odair, grinning at me, and holding a fistful of wet sand in one hand, and a _bucket_ full of wet sand in his other! With a maniacal laugh, Finnick sauntered over to me, throwing the handful of sand over his shoulder.

"Finnick Odair!" I said, my hands on my hips. "What are you doing here?! I thought you have spearing duty at the moment! You know what the peace keepers will do to you if they find you walking on the beach instead of spearing fish in the sea with the other fourteen year olds! Please don't tell me it was a woman in charge and you charmed her!"

Finnick gave me a mischievous grin.

I sighed, and sat on the sand.

Finnick flopped down next to me.

"It wasn't hard," he boasted. "I noticed that she couldn't stop watching me, and in the tea break, I stood next to her, and commented on how well her white uniform matched her blue eyes, and she would've looked more beautiful if her brown hair is left out instead of stuffed under a helmet. She couldn't stop blushing. I asked if I could be excused from spearing the fish to find some shells I can make into a bracelet for her. Guess what? She said yes! And here I am! Sitting next to you! She'll be devastated if she finds out, and be heart broken, instead of being angry and whipping me! If you want, I can sweet talk her into allowing you to work next year with me! You're great at spearing fish! As good as any fourteen year old guy, apart from me of course!"

I threw a ball of damp sand at him.

"Don't leave her heartbroken," I said, placing a shell bracelet I had made earlier onto his palm. "I'd rather you alive and annoying me than dead, or whipped. Or maybe you can charm your whipper into letting you off."

"I wonder what Marica will say!" snorted Finnick.

My older sister Marica, had an open crush on him since the first time they set eyes on each other. She never stopped gushing about his body and voice or something. Fortunately for her, our parents are good friends to Finnick's parents, and she had many chances to see him over dinner or lunchtime. If Marica found out that she now has a rival for Finnick's attentions, she would fly off the handle! Thinking of my fourteen year old sister made me sad.

We had another sister, Gelilah, who would've been sixteen this year.

She died as a tribute in the sixty third annual Hunger Games.

I darkened, when I thought of the Games.

Speaking of which, the Reaping was coming up in a couple of days.

"I'm having dinner with your family tonight," said Finnick, throwing a pebble into the ocean. "My parents are selling the fish late at night. Everyone wants a good seafood feast before the Reaping. In case they can never eat it again."

"Great," I said sarcastically. "You'll have to make do with a small portion of fish and a quarter of bread if you're lucky. I have more siblings than you by quite a bit."

Finnick sat up.

"There's you, Davyd," he said, counting on his fingers. "Should I include Gelilah? Johannes, Marica, Perryn, Sergio and Vallery. In my family, there's me and my brother and sister, Jens and Natysha. There's eight of you Crestas (including one deceased) and three Odairs. Has little Vallery fell for my charm yet? Most of you Cresta ladies have already."

I rolled my eyes.

Typical! Only Finnick would tally down how many girls and women fall for his charm, he was the only one that'll make it his life's goal to sweet talk everyone in the district! I have to admit, that he's doing a good job and half the women already swoon at him. Even my mother wasn't immune to his looks and charisma! If my grandmother was alive, probably she would admire him like every teenage girl and every mother in the villages.

"It's almost time for dinner," I said, standing up, and wiping the sand off my sundress. "You should give that bracelet to your lovesick peace keeper before coming to dinner. She might be wondering whether you lied to her or not!"

"Fine," said Finnick, kicking sand at me. "Race you to the village?"

He ran off before I could give him an answer.

Cursing under my breath, I sprinted after him, and eventually caught up and outran him. Just as I reached the end of the beach, a homeless crab scuttled out from nowhere and nipped my heel! I tripped and fell headfirst into the sand.

Ouch.

Finnick stopped next to me, and helped me up. He dusted the sand off the front of my sundress, while I shook the sand that weaved into my hair, and rubbed some from my face. When I go home, hopefully there's enough water so I can have a quick rinse. I didn't want to eat dinner with sand falling from my hair and onto my plate. A sandy flavoured fish wouldn't be particularly tasty. I was about to thank Finnick for helping me get the sand off my hand-me-down dress, when I saw him silently doubling over and trying not to laugh. He managed it quite well, apart from a snort or two.

"Finnick Odair!" I said angrily. "I would've beat you to the village, if it wasn't for that irritating crab, and these stupid sandals! You have no shoes on and started earlier! Not to mention you're taller than me, you have unfair advantages!"

He couldn't contain himself any longer.

With a sigh, I stalked off.

"Annie!" said my youngest sister, Vallery, running up to me. "Where have you been?! Mama needs you to buy some bread from the market! Marica, Davyd and Johannes are helping with the fish and oysters, and mama sent Sergio to collect fresh drinking water from the public well in the middle of the square. She says for me to tell you that the bread has to be fresh, and for you to buy at least a dozen. The smaller you buy, the more you get."

"_Oysters?!_" I repeated. "_Fresh bread?!_ Vallery! What's going on?! We aren't the poorest family in District Four, but we certainly aren't the richest! What happened to 'saving money for the future'? Are you sure that mum wants me to buy fresh bread? What's wrong with the bread we have two days ago? We're all used to stale bread! Is the mayor coming to dinner or something? Why didn't she tell me this morning or something? You can't find a lot of bread at a time like this! The bakers would be closing their shops, and the sellers will be leaving in the markets! Tell me! What's going on?! This is the most surprising thing I have heard all day!"

Finnick watched us.

"Finnick's coming to dinner!" Vallery squealed happily.

I face palmed and groaned.

Seriously?! Even my eight year old sister has a crush on that goddamn charmer!

Finnick smirked at me.

Vallery handed me a small pouch of coins and I marched off, leaving Vallery goggling at Finnick. I was fuming. My mum is a miser and hated spending money! Why the Hell would she spend so much money on dinner just because _Finnick _was coming?! If it was our neighbours the Fillet family, dinner would be the same as we have everyday!

I stopped in front of a still-open bakery and went in.

I hated talking to strangers, but was fully relaxed and happy at this shop (Finn's Bakery). My close friend's (Angel) parents ran the bakery, and were the nicest adults I ever knew. They would often give away free slices or leftover pieces of bread to the poorest families of the District. For me and Angel's other friends, the Finns would give us a cheaper price, no matter how luxurious the cake or bread. My mum didn't approve them much, but too bad. If she wants fresh bread for dinner just for a certain _Odair_, she'll just have to accept it from Finn's Bakery.

"Annie!" said Angel excitedly. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Miss Cresta!" called Mrs Finn, over the noise of baking and other customers. "Your younger brother came here a couple of days ago! Don't you Crestas normally eat a bread or two per week? Angel! Be a dear and help out your friend, will you?"

Angel came from the back and handed me a tray and clippers.

"Take the bread you want and put it on the tray," she instructed.

"This is new," I commented.

"We have the best service, and are always so busy!"

"You do have the best bread in District Four!"

"After you take put the bread on the tray, my dad or mum will count up the cost and tell you! It's a much more professional way!"

I knew that Finnick disliked seaweed (only in dishes with other sea ingredients), and an idea of revenge came into my head. I picked up a dozen round and small seaweed breads. There's eight of us Cresta siblings, my mum, and Finnick. My dad won't be with us for dinner as usual. He worked the night shift in fishing. There'll be just enough bread for all of us with a couple left for the morning. I had a feeling that a dozen seaweed breads would cost _at least_ three gold coins. My dad won't be happy at it. He worked non-stop for us, and if he hears about this, it'll spark an argument between him and my mum. He thinks Finnick is a 'nice boy', but wouldn't agree to treat him like a god in dinners. I wished he could take a day off and spend more time with us.

I handed the tray to Mrs Finn.

"Two gold coins please," she said, winking at me.

I thanked and gave her two gold coins. I promised Angel that we would talk more like we did before, and maybe even have a sleepover like the one we had when we were young. Angel is thirteen, but she received permission from the head peace keeper, to work in the family business, instead of gutting, fishing or spearing like the rest of us.

Lucky Angel.

As I expected, dinner was disastrous and entertaining.

All my sisters (and even our mother!) fought to sit on either side of Finnick. To my surprise and annoyance, Finnick declared that he wanted_ me_ to sit beside him! At first, everyone was too stunned to move. Then, Marica burst into tears and stormed off. Finnick chortled, and my brothers laughed. Vallery sat on Finnick's other side. Our mum glared at Vallery and me for a full three minutes, before turning away to get the fish from the boiling pot near the back of the house. I lifted my weaved basket full of bread onto the middle of the table.

My mum returned with a pot of stewed fish.

She dumped two spoonfuls of it onto each plate. When she served me mine, she deliberately dumped it with more strength than necessary, and it splattered onto my dress. She treated Vallery in a similar manner (except a little more gentler).

Finnick snickered softly.

I handed everyone a small, round bread.

Finnick took a big bite.

A few seconds later, crumbs slowly dropped from his mouth. He had a facial expression of disgust and shock. I stuffed some fish into my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"Aww, did you enjoy your bread?" I said sweetly. "Here! You should have another! I travelled all the way to Finn's Bakery just for you! Come on Finnick! Just another one! Actually, you deserve two loaves! You worked so hard today!"

"Oh, wow, gee, thank you Annie," said Finnick dryly. "I had no idea that Finn's Bakery is so far from your

house, and I'm viewed so highly in the Cresta household that I deserve two loaves."

"Eat it Finnick!" chorused Perryn and Vallery.

Glaring at me, Finnick picked up a loaf and slowly bit into it. His other hand reached for his cup, but as he lifted it, he realised there was no water in it! Perfect! This is getting better and better! I picked up my cup and drank some water.

A couple of minutes later, Finnick finally finished eating the loaf!

He stood up.

"This had been a delicious meal, Mrs Cresta," he said politely. "I must be heading home now. It's getting late, and my parents might be worried. You know how it is, these days! Peace keepers roaming the streets and whipping everyone they see."

"Of course," said my mum at once. "No one would want your beautiful-I mean healthy-body with lashes all over it! Annie! Show him the way out! Sergio! Wrap up some of this fish in dried seaweed and give it to Finnick for him to take it home! I don't think Marica is hungry, so wrap up the last loaf of bread as well! He can have a good breakfast tomorrow morning, instead of the usual meal of small bread crumbs in leftover fish soup! We can't have Finnick starving to death, can we?"

_We can_, I thought.

I led Finnick to the door and waited for the wrapped food.

"You know the way out," I said flatly.

"Trying to poison me with seaweed," said Finnick, rolling his eyes. "You _so _did it on purpose. You're the only Cresta who knows that I hate seaweed. It's all thanks to our kindergarten teacher, who made us make a poster on our favourite seafood and our least favourite seafood. And you're the only one that read it and remembered. Gee, you'll do anything to have revenge on me, dear Annie. I can assure you that sometime in the future, you'll be kissing my feet and worshipping me like all your Cresta sisters and mother, and half the girls in the village! Just you wait, Annie! You may have had revenge on me today, and won half the battles in our childhood wars, but by the time we're adults, your hatred for me would've all melted from the heat that circulate off my body, and would be replaced by admiration for me. You may not believe it now, but it will happen."

"You seem sure of yourself," I said sarcastically. "I can assure you that whatever's left of your charm, I'll never fall for it. If you seriously want to be treated like a god, and people kissing your feet, just ask for it, and my sisters will gladly do it."

Before Finnick could reply, Sergio appeared.

"Here," he said sourly, dropping the seaweed-wrapped fish and bread onto Finnick's feet. "Thanks for ruining our prospects of a good breakfast."

He left after giving Finnick a loathing look.

If I ever want to murder Finnick, my brothers would gladly help.

Finnick looked at me expectedly.

"Pick it up yourself," I said, opening the door for him. "Good bye Finnick. Hopefully I don't have to see you again soon. Go on, shoo."

Finnick leant down, picked up the bread and fish and stood up. He bowed mockingly at me, and walked out (backwards), smiling at me for no particular reason. Realising I won't sigh and scream over him, he blew me a kiss and strolled away. I watched him walk mockingly arrogantly home. There was something about him that I just couldn't look away…

I shook my head.

I'm turning out a lot like my sisters and mum.

When I went into the kitchen, Marica had sat down, her lips puffy and pouted, her eyes red, and her hair more tangled than before. Did she seriously cry all that time?! God, there's something wrong with my family, all fighting over a single guy.

Yes, he has good features, like those bright sea green eyes that girls would die for, bronze hair and tan skin. He was tall for his age and well built for a fourteen year old. When he first met me, he spoke with a seductive purr and wink, despite us being three years old. My older siblings would swoon over him, which was quite annoying.

Finnick and I were good friends, but we had no romantic feelings for each other (I think?). We were

quite affectionate to each other like brother and sister, but nothing more. Besides, if I had any real feelings for him, I would have many rivals for his attention; some being my sisters and my own mother. Another, being a peace keeper.

A worried cloud had settled in my thoughts.

What if Finnick is reaped for the Hunger Games? I'll be all alone in my walks on the beaches. No one to have sand ball fights with, and no one to talk to when none of my sisters would listen. No one to turn to when I'm stressed.

I felt a pang of guilt.

I knew Finnick hated seaweed. Why did I buy the seaweed bread?!

It's only days away from the Reaping!

I should be spending more time with the people (including Finnick) who have more of a chance of being chosen as tributes, instead of arguing or plotting against them. Who knows? Maybe this would be the last day I would ever see Finnick. That would be terrible! I don't want my last sentence to him as 'go on, shoo!', it just doesn't seem right!

"You know," said mum thoughtfully. "We should have Finnick over on the last night before the Reaping, in case he _does_ get chosen. What do you say? We should have all of the Odairs here! Your father isn't working that day either!"

"No!" groaned Davyd. "We see them too much already!"

Mum lightly slapped his arm.

If Davyd complained about Finnick, he would've earnt himself gutting duty.

_I'm sorry, Finnick_, I thought. _I didn't mean to buy seaweed bread. I was just playing around with you. I should've chose a different time. A day far from the Reaping. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I won't play tricks on you ever again._

* * *

**This is my first Hunger Games fanfiction, so please be nice and review! :) No flames please! **_  
_


	2. Annie-The Reaping

Chapter II

It was the fateful day, when two more teenagers of District Four get picked to play as gladiators in the arena, under the entertainment title 'the Hunger Games'.

All of us were rather depressed (except our mom).

The Reaping was always on the same date, every year. For us Crestas, it was the anniversary of Gelilah's reaping, which led to her death. I don't know about the other districts, but every time it was Reaping Day, the peace keepers would give us an extra slice of cheap bread (while wishing us a 'Happy Hunger Games') and a peace keeper will be assigned to each family.

From all the days in the Hunger Games season, I hated the Reaping, even more than I loathed the actual fighting. I would only hope my siblings don't get picked and die like Gelilah.

I stood in front of the mirror, staring at my reflection. On the Reaping, everyone dresses their best. I was wearing a green dress that 'matches my eyes,' mother had said. Frankly, I couldn't care less what I wear because even if I was reaped, I wouldn't survive. The dress had a few layers and fell down to my knees. It was pretty but I would rather wear my usual sun dresses.

"You look lovely, darling," mother cooed, rubbing her hands together. "Absolutely beautiful!"

I rolled my eyes slightly, but put on a fake smile.

"Here, this is the bracelet you made years ago, remember?" mother swooned, handing me the beaded leather cord bracelet with shells I made about four years ago.

"I'll just go and check on your brothers and sisters," mother muttered, running out of the room.

I sighed and walked around. My right hand wandered to my left, where the bracelet hanged loosely. It felt remarkably cool and comforting. I opened the clam-shaped, cracked window and looked out. This could be the last time I look out this very window. I gazed out, memorising each detail by the sea. How the waves crashed into the rocks...How the water was always moving…How Finnick and I loved running across the hot, yellow sand in our free time everyday…All those fun sandball fights we played with the other children of District Four when we were younger…

Ah, those good old days…

"Annie! Time to go!" mother called excitedly.

Why wasn't she depressed? Gelilah died on this very day!

"Come on, Annie!" said mother impatiently. "Aren't you excited to see Finnick?!"

The mere mention of 'Finnick' all my sisters to scream and run out the door.

I walked out at my normal pace with my brothers to see Finnick get crowded by tons of girls screaming. I laughed at this sight along with my brothers. Finnick turned and his eyes showed pure terror. _Help me_, he mouthed. I giggled and shook my head, walking on with my brothers.

"Are you serious?! Don't we have, uh, to go to the Reaping?!" I heard Finnick shout over a herd of shrieking and screaming fan girls.

I heard a whole load of girls scream back. "NO!" I heard Finnick groan. I laughed to myself and headed to the Town Square.

When I arrived, I turned to my brothers. Their hands were on each others' wrists, something they only do when scared. I hugged each of my brother tightly, before letting go and heading towards the twelve year old girls' section.

I waited patiently for Petunia Trout, District Four's escort, to start talking. Soon enough, she appeared and started yabbering on about the Games and stuff. As usual, she was dressed in some crazy fashion District 4 never sees. Last year, she was dressed as a fish. This year, she dropped the fish costume but the colours resembled a rainbow trout. Her wig-or was it her hair dyed?- was a strange silvery colour, like a fish scale. She had a reddish-pink shirt and a silvery skirt. Petunia was wearing impossibly high heels that were shaped like a fish tail.

I silently dozed off while Petunia talked endlessly until she finally said the words I partly wanted to hear.

"Right! Enough of that, let's find out who this year's tributes are!" chirped Petunia. "Ladies first!" She waddled over towards the glass bowl. I silently prayed for it not to be my name or my sister's.

"Coraline Reef!" Called out Petunia. I let out a breath I was holding. I knew Coraline as a classmate. Don't get me wrong, I'm not happy she was Reaped but it's better than my sisters. Coraline had brown hair and green eyes, like most of District Four. She was around my age, young and small, but she was a Career girl. She always boasted at school about how generations of her family always hunted for fish and she knew how to wield a trident perfectly and such. It was probably rude for me to never listen to her but she deserved my respect.

"Now, I wonder who our lucky boy tribute is!" cried Petunia in glee. She actually finds this a good source of entertainment? Huh, I wonder how she'll react to if _her_ name was about to be called by an enthusiastic escort to fight to the death.

I silently prayed again, hoping the names weren't Finnick's or my brothers. _Not them, not them,_ I chanted in my head. Everything happened in slow motion. Petunia slowly pulled out a piece of paper. That paper could read Finnick or my brothers' names. She opened it up and opened her mouth. Time seemed to bend around me in slow motion, a feeling I sometimes had when something bad was about to happen.

"Finnick Odair!"

_Not cool_.

I was right. Something bad happened.

The reaction of the crowd was not surprising or astounding at the same time. Girls cried out in horror, boys started murmuring one to another, parents stood still and watched in interest. My heart pounded slightly as Finnick walked up onto the stage, flashing a grin. His bronze hair whipped in the wind which made girls start screaming more than ever. I looked back to my mother and Finnick's mother who were standing together. Mother's face was shocked, hands over her mouth and her eyes were slightly wet. Ha, she might lose her 'pretty boy'. I felt more sympathetic for Finn's mother though. She was crying silently but stayed strong for her son. Mother placed her arm around Finnick's mother's shoulder, and they hugged each other. I took a few deep breaths and drowned out Petunia's babble again.

I heard a few words but most of them didn't make sense to me.

"This...tributes...shake...now...Building..." was all I heard before Petunia led this year's tributes into the towering Justice Building.

Finally, Petunia led the two tributes into the Justice Building. I instantly rushed to find my siblings and mother in the crowd of people.

"I can't believe it! Finnick chosen?! NOOO!" mother was crying. I rolled my eyes. I was sad, but not crazed over it.

Finnick is strong and good looking.

He might survive…

"Don't worry, mother, he's gonna live, you know, with his trident skills," Sergio reassured her.

Mother sniffled and wiped her eyes.

I looked over to Finnick's mother, Sandy. Marica was calming her down and rubbing her back, convincing her that Finnick will come back. I concentrated on their conversation but I couldn't hear anything over my other sisters arguing about who gets to see Finnick.

"Girls!" Mother yelled over the din. My sisters shut up. "Okay, you can each go and see Finnick individually, OKAY?!"

My sisters started murmuring to one another and my brothers snickered. They were boys, and didn't go crazy over Finnick, obviously, but they were close friends.

"Hey, Mom?" Sergio piped up. "Can Davyd, Johannes and I go visit him together? We don't need too much time with him."

Mother nodded.

"Okay, after the boys, we'll visit him in age order, how's that?" mother suggested. "We'll all get the same visiting time, only in different order."

My sisters agreed on this.

We waited patiently outside Finnick's door in the Justice Building. The line was long, filled with fan-girls screaming and crying with each other. The line was going to take AGES. I sighed to myself and closed my eyes. When I have nothing to do, I use my imagination and dream about the beach.

_The water was washing up on the beach. It was a calm and relaxing day today. It was sunny and warm but not overly hot. I looked to the right and saw my siblings playing together with Finnick's family. It was a picnic on the beach. Finnick was nowhere to be seen. I turned and faced the water again, only to see a pair of sea green eyes staring back at me._

My eyes snapped open. Those green eyes in my daydream...they were Finnick's. It was possible that it is the last time I'd see them.

The line finally decreased a bit. I was behind Marica when the boys went into see Finnick. Marica was chatting away happily, seeming to not notice I wasn't quite listening. Finally, the boys walked out, heads together and muttering something. Marica squealed with glee and rushed into Finnick's room, not waiting for the Peacekeeper to escort her in. I rolled my eyes slightly and looked behind me. There was still a pretty long line. I swear, every girl alive in District Four is going to see Finnick.

Actually, I think I'm right.

After about three minutes, Marica walked out with bloodshot eyes and blotchy cheeks. I smiled sympathetically and patted her shoulder as she walked past. The Peacekeepers walked up to me and escorted me into Finnick's room.

Ah, after a long wait, it's my turn! To see a depressed Finnick, covered in faint lipstick marks and his hair messed up badly.

"_Whoa_, what happened to you?" was the first thing I managed to say when I saw him.

Finnick looked up, eyes brightening.

"Ah! There is finally a sane visitor!" Finnick cackled in fake, dramatic glee.

I smiled and sat down in a chair across from him.

"Seriously, what happened to you? You're a mess," I said, concerned.

"Ahh, seems like the ladies can't get enough of this boy, this fine, young chap," Finnick sniggered, winking at me.

"Do you ever grow up?" I sighed.

"I have in the last fourteen years," he smirked.

"You seem awfully calm for someone who's going to fight to the death," I noted.

"Yeah, well, to get sponsors, you gotta look strong so why not practise now," he sighed.

I gave a sad smile

"You're going to win, Finn. We all believe it," I said encouragingly. "You've got skills to survive. You can fish, hunt with a trident, weave nets, you have a high chance."

Finnick shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, something he did when nervous or scared. He started this habit since his first Reaping. My hand fingered my bracelet, my new habit. Suddenly, I had an idea. The Hunger Games do traumatising things to you. They would scar you for life, your mind could snap, you could get killed and your family would be distraught. No matter what, those memories of the Games would be burned in your mind; nothing would make you forget what happened in the arena. You could be traumatised for life and forget things that used to be most important to you. That's what happens to a victor, a price you pay to survive. As Finnick was going in without those most important memories, he'd need something to remember us by.

Something from home.

"Hey, Finn?" I ask, breaking the silence.

Finnick looks up, eyes shining with curiosity.

"Well, have you gotten any tokens yet?" I asked.

Finnick rolled his eyes.

"No, because thirty five people came in just to say good bye," he said sarcastically.

I undid the leather braided seashell bracelet that was hanging loosely around my wrist. I handed it to Finnick, who stared at it, looking slightly confused.

"A token from the Crestas, something for you to remember us by," I explained.

He nodded slowly and carefully slipped the bracelet on and gave me a hug.

"Good luck, I know you will win," I said to him.

"Annie, I-" Finnick started but was rudely interrupted by two Peacekeepers who marched in. They grabbed my arms roughly.

"It's been over three minutes, girl," one muttered gruffly.

I yelped slightly as they hauled me out.

"Finnick! I'll see you soon!" was the last thing I managed to say before the Peacekeepers slammed the door shut.

"Mom, Annie got extra time with Finn," whined Vallery as we walked out of the Justice Building.

"Yeah," agreed Marica.

That's it. I cracked.

"You guys! All you care about is his looks! You'll only miss seeing his 'beautiful' face! Nothing else! Not his personality or even how much he cares about us! At least I spent my few minutes wisely talking strategy instead of crying my eyes out about possibly losing District Four's beauty! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEADS!" I cried out.

Marica looked enraged. Sergio patted my back. Valery glared at me. Perryn stepped up and slapped me, leaving a mark on my cheek. I shrieked in pain when I felt her nails dig into my cheek. I turned to look at Mom, only to see her crying with Sandy.

_Geez, your daughter is in pain here!_

Davyd slapped Perryn back. Reflexes, I guess. Davyd was somewhat protective of us, me especially, and if anyone injures us, his reflexes snap in, causing him to slap the person who injured us.

Well, at least my brothers are on my side, obviously.

"How could you!" yelled Johannes angrily. "All this time! Shedding water from your eyes, you only cared about how he _styles his hair in the morning_?!"

Johannes was the brother who got mad easily. The one who will take ages to cool down steam. I did have to bite back a small laugh though.

"Finnick doesn't style his hair. It's his bed hair," Marica muttered.

How would she know?

"How would you know?" hissed Johannes.

"It's called 'Early Morning Stalking," sneered Marica lazily.

"So, all this time, instead of going over to see Reef and your friends, you were at Finnick's house, LOOKING THROUGH HIS WINDOW and STALKING HIM?!" screeched Johannes. "AND you got Reef to cover for you?! UGH Where is that slimy eel?"

Reef's a member of Marica's massive pack of friends. He's a typical District Four boy. Auburn hair that stuck up in front, green eyes, and quite tall for our age.

"Uh, where do you thing?" Marica mocked, rolling her eyes.

Johannes stormed off to the fifteen year old boys section. Some boys were still there, talking to each other, including Reef.

Johannes grabbed Reef and picked him up, which was not easy.

"How could you?! I thought we were friends but instead, you cover up for Marica, who spends her free time stalking our best friend? You're dead, Reef! DEAD!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry!" shouted Reef. "I like Marica and I just wanted to make her happy!"

John dropped Reef and rubbed his temples.

"Ugh...Reef likes Marica, Marica like Finnick, Finnick like Annie...this is killing me," moaned Johannes.

"What?!"Marica and I screamed at the same time.

Johannes smirked.

Reef stood up and gave Johannes a push.

"If you're going to pick me up, then at least put me down carefully," grumbled Reef.

"You, shut up and never cover for Marica or anyone again!" snapped Johannes.

Oh, my thirteen year old brother is going to get himself murdered someday...

"Oh, you don't tell me what to do," hissed Reef.

And that's how they got into a violent brawl. They were both around the same weight and well-matched for each other in a fight. Something tells me that their scuffle would turn from a little boys' fight into a full-scaled bloody struggle. They attracted a small crowd of curious District Four people, including at least two to four large Peacekeepers. They ran up from their posts near the edge of the Town Square and held back Reef, Johannes and the rest of my brothers and Reef's friends, who had joined in to help Johannes and Reef separate. Obviously, their attempts were unsuccessful, and it was up to the Peacekeepers to sort out the unfortunate fight.

"NO! Let me go! He's nothing!"spat Johannes, struggling to get out of the Peacekeeper's iron grip.

"You heard him! Let us go!" sputtered Reef, attempting to step on the Peacekeeper's shoes, but those things must be made out of metal of something because it didn't budge one bit.

_BOOM!_

In less than a second, Johannes laid on the floor, unmoving, eyes open and blood trickling from a wound in his head.

I stifled a scream.

The Peacekeepers just shot my brother...dead...dead... I suppressed a gasp.

_BOOM_.

I turned slightly to see Reef also on the floor, lifeless, eyes open and dead.

It took a few seconds for it to sink in. My very own brother was dead in less than a second. One of my closest childhood friends was also killed in less than a second.

There was a smoking smell behind me. I knew what it was before I turned. The smoke of a freshly shot rifle. The BOOM was echoing in my head. Boom...boom...goes the rifle...like the cannons...

There was a yell behind me and I looked up. Finnick and Coraline were being escorted onto the train. Finnick had heard the _BOOM_ of the gun and turned.

Just in time to see Johannes and Reef get shot.

No...if he gets sidetracked he's gonna lose his head in the Games…

Finnick started heading towards us, or at least tried to. Two Peacekeepers blocked his path. They grabbed his arms and pulled him towards the train.

"NO! Let go of me!" Finnick yelled, trying to come back towards us. "Let me go! I need to see them! I need to see my family!"

The Peacekeepers grunted.

"Kid, you had your time," one of the Peacekeepers grumbled. "You should've used them wisely."

"Well, no one got shot, did they?!" Finnick yelled angrily and desperately at the same time. "Someone got shot and I need to see them! Two someones actually!"

I looked at him.

"_No, go_," I mouthed silently.

He looked at me helplessly and the Peacekeepers took that opportunity to give Finnick a hard shove into the train. Finnick yelped.

"Get IN!"the Peacekeeper who spoke earlier yelled.

I watched as Finnick was helplessly tossed into the train like a cheap quality bag that is no longer wanted or cared about.

The doors shut straight after he entered, locking him in. I looked at the train and saw Finnick at the window, doing what appears to be yelling and banging on the glass window.

Huh.

The Capitol is so paranoid they make trains with transparent metal and glass so it doesn't break.

That boy never gives up.

I looked down to see Johannes's dead face staring up at me. Looking towards the left I took a deep breath and looked away, only to see Reef's lifeless eyes gawk at me. Both their eyes showed no light anymore. Only pure shock. The serious eyes of Johannes were gone.

Only death replaced them.

The cheery light in Reef's eyes had vanished.

No light there at all.

Only shock, surprise and the end of life had clouded the green irises.

My brothers gripped hands for a while, trying to get over the fact their brother and best friend had been killed, deliberately. I always knew Johannes is-was- the closest to my brothers, especially Sergio. Reef was closer to my sisters but he also knew my brothers well.

Well enough to go to the beach together for picnics and games of sport every now and then. The lot of them would go to the beach every minute they had together, and their favourite games were beach soccer and sandball fights with us girls. They would tease us from time to time, but when we're in danger or had injured ourselves, they always cared and protected us. In a way, Reef was like another brother to us Crestas and our friends.

I started sobbing hysterically and my brothers hugged me.

It was sort of like a group hug. I looked over Davyd's shoulder to see my sisters. They weren't crying but they looked close to it. Mom was crying but why did I have a feeling she was crying over Finnick, not Johannes or even Reef?

Sergio rubbed my back and led me home. Davyd and his other friends stayed behind to bury Johannes and Reef and to take them to the special place District Four uses as a grave site.

I looked back behind me to see the train had left.

No Finnick, no Johannes.

Life would be unimaginable.

_Please come back, Finnick_, I thought. _Without Johannes and if there's no you, I might as well be dead. I can't see a point to living anymore._

* * *

**A great thanks to LucianDaughterofHades for co-writing the chapter! Please review!**


End file.
